


Die Hand Deiner Angst, Füttert Mein Blut

by kajakauf013



Series: Marvel AU Collection [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Car Accident, Gunshot, Impalement, Minor Violence, Other, Pain, Unhealthy Living Conditions, character death (not permanent), cursing, guest appearances from Nightcrawler Sabertooth Professor Xavier and Wolverine, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajakauf013/pseuds/kajakauf013
Summary: 20051222Kajak meets people who will change her life and haunt her dreams.





	1. Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still = Deep waters don’t run still
> 
> Additional Note: Die Hand Deiner Angst, Füttert Mein Blut = The Hand of Your Fear Feeds My Blood

The thing about life changing days is that they always tend to start out just like any other. This one started just like any before, well almost, it was worse then it needed to be. The weather was getting colder, which isn’t usually a good sign in the outer reaches of Berlin. When you don’t have proper heating the cold and ice that comes with the beginning of winter can be deadly. I was going on my fourth year where I was camped out and knew that I needed to start prepping earlier this time if I didn’t want a repeat of last year. 

I wore every piece of clothing that I owned just to keep the chill out of my bones. I wandered as far into the city as I dared; the police tend to frown upon the homeless loitering in the inner city. So I don’t give them any reasons to look my way.

Besides, the police tend to be the nice ones when they see me walking past; it’s the normal people that I have to worry about. 

It was with these normal people that my day turned to shit.

The sun was starting to lower itself in the sky, and it took its warmth with it. It felt like it was going to start raining soon. So there I was, huddled into myself as I was walking quickly home when those idiots spotted me.

I had had run-ins with these specific idiots before, there were three of them. One was bigger then the others and by Neolithic standards I guess that made him the leader. All three were the type to be armed enough to be dangerous but to scared of law enforcement to do anything out right stupid enough to get them arrested. On any typical day, it would have been easy enough for me to out run them.

But of course, life wouldn’t be any fun if it did that.

I heard them before they spotted me, one of the many perks of being a fledgling mutant being heightened senses, the most notorious one being smell. You know what that means? From fifteen yards away I could tell that they were shit-faced drunk. Awesome, just what I needed.

I heard their shuffled footsteps and felt their eyes on my back when they spotted me. Their slurred voices carried on the wind easily, “Ist das nicht das-das Tier?” Ich denke s-s-schon, lass uns mit ihr ficken!” “Ja, lasst uns ihr folgen, bevor sie uns sieht!”

Oh yes, drunk Germans, what fun. I rolled my eyes dramatically as any teenager should and continued on my way, letting my instincts keep track of my unwanted pursuers. I wasn’t exactly worried, my senses meant I could get away from them easy enough but I had other abilities that worked very much in my favor. I can create a small dome shield in front of me to stop things if I need to, or I can just take a bullet if I don’t have enough energy for the shield. The bullet will only hurt for a while before my body takes care of it for me.

That being said, I still don’t want to get shot. It hurts like a bitch, and I don’t like it. And it’s probably not a good idea to use the shield because that would give me away as a mutant. The normals only think something’s off about me, they don’t know that they are right. And I’d rather keep them guessing, that way I don’t get more people actively hunting me when they are sober.

With that thought running through my head I made a few turns down dark alleys, my normal route when followed by these guys, which you’d think they’d have figured out by if they weren’t so sloshed practically every time I’ve dealt with them. One more right turn followed by a left lead me into a ‘dead end’ alley. There’s a small gap in the brick about half way down that leads to a crawlspace just right for someone my size. (165 centimeters and proud!) 

This is where the second bad event of the evening happens. I glanced into the gap make sure it was clear before going in. It wasn’t, someone who shouldn’t have been able to fit there occupied the space. I couldn’t see him very clearly, but I could see his eyes. Something about his eyes sent a chill that had nothing to do with the rain that was starting to come down.

With a slight hesitance in my step, I continued forward, knowing that when I turned around at the end of the alley my night was screwed.

When I did turn, I was greeted by the three fools who, with their combined mass, blocked the width of the alley. I guess to physically show me that I had nowhere to escape to, as if I couldn’t figure that out myself. The leader, of course, chose to speak for the class.

“Du hast geglaubt, dass-s-s es möglich s-s-sei, Tier?”

His slurring of simple words made me want to smile, but I contained myself. I didn’t want to trigger any of these idiots into doing something foolish. But hey, where would the fun in that be?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These notes are supposed to go at the foot of the page , but AO3 is glitching, so I'm inserting them here instead!

German bits brought to you by Google translate, it is so useful.

Ist das nicht das-das Tier? = Isn’t that the-the Tier?

Ich denke s-s-schon, lass uns mit ihr ficken! = I think s-h-o, lets fuck with her!

Ja, lasst uns ihr folgen, bevor sie uns sieht! = Yeah, let’s follow her before she sees us!

Du hast geglaubt, dass-s-s es möglich s-s-sei, Tier? = You believed escape possible, Tier?

All right, here is the first installment of my first fanfic on AO3. Please comment to let me know what you think of the story so far, if there are any typos, or how you think I can improve my writing! I am eager to hear from you.

The majority of my fics involve my own OCs, their experiences and development, with guest appearances by other Marvel characters, only a few of which have a major impact on the plot. I did base these stories along the Marvel Cinematic Universe time line, which I am also posting a mock up of on AO3 that way you all can see when these stories occur relative to the MCU. The numbers that are before the title of this (and eventually all my) fics consist of the year-month-day in which the fic takes place. (and so I can keep them organized in my head as well…)

Also,again, I want to thank my beta reader violentophelia for helping me with this work, as well as nearisdear who actually convinced me to finally publish my stories here. Love you guys!

See you next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta reader violentophelia for helping me with this work, as well as nearisdear who actually convinced me to finally publish my stories here. Love you guys!


	2. Roter Sand und weiße Tauben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roter Sand und weiße Tauben = Red sand and white doves

From one of the rooftops above, two people are crouched and waiting, watching the events unfold below. One is a woman with hair the color of flames and tanned skin. She is dressed as if it were summer instead the start of winter. The other is a man whose skin is a shade of midnight blue, he is dressed conservatively in an attempt to distract from his odd appearance. He has a pointed tail.

The woman speaks barley more than a whisper in Scots-accented English, “You’re sure she’s the one we’re looking for?”

“Ja, these are the coordinates the Professor gave us, he’s never been wrong before.” The gentleman responds in heavy German accent. He gives a slight frown as he watches what is happening below as the men continue to antagonize the small woman. They hadn’t been able to get her alone, and couldn’t tell if she matched the description that they’d been given. She was dressed to hide her features, and that made him question his certainty that she was their mark.

The woman saw his frown and smiled, “Don’t worry, I have a feeling that she’s the one we’re after. Let’s jump in before things get any worse!”

~~~

The drunken men had continued their rant, and I wasn’t really listening anymore. You can only take so much nonsense before it starts to blur in your head to where it just sounds like it’s from a Peanuts cartoon. They just kept getting angrier and with that came more insults. I was more distracted by the ominous feeling that came with the eyes in the crawl space then by these idiots. Well, that was until the leader drew his gun.

I figured that it would be a good idea to tune back into what they were saying. 

“Was ist das, du sprichst nicht? Sie haben keine Sorge um Ihr eigenes wertloses-ss-s Leben, Straßen urchin? Den bereit dich vor, dich su sterben Tier!” He raised his gun to aim at my head and before I could do anything that even resembled defending my self, something unexpected happened.

A very loud, primeval yell echoed off the walls of the alley. The other two idiots drew their weapons as they looked around for the source of the noise. I looked up in time to see a red hared woman drop from the rooftop and land in between them and me. She had an almost crazed smile on her face as she raised her right arm, she yelled at the men in English, 

“How’s it hangin’ boys?” 

Which I’m sure, by the looks on their faces, confused them greatly. When her arm reached eye level, a blinding flash of light shot out from her palm and formed a sword that was made from pure flame. Her body radiated heat and what little rain had been falling seemed to evaporate before coming anywhere near her.

With the woman’s dramatic entrance and her flaming weapon, the drunkards were sufficiently distracted and did not notice the appearance of another. Which is probably a good thing, cause that would have caused them to freak out. You know, more.

What appeared before me was something that could be called a demon by some. He had blue skin, dark blue hair, and yellow eyes. His hands and feet were mutated to where he only had two fingers and two toes (with thumbs of course). Oh, and he had a tail. With a pointed end. A tail. 

Now, for most people, this would cause quite a panic. Perhaps followed by irrational fear and the urge to get a pitchfork and torch and to possibly form a murderous mob.

I’m not most people. My main reaction? Jealousy. Why you ask? The tail, I want one now. I didn’t know that I wanted one until I saw it, and now I want it. Wow, that is not a rational train of thought. I should probably be concerned about that. Eh, later.

I think he noticed me staring, because he’s approaching me slowly, as if not to frighten me. Oops. Then he spoke.

“Bitte, Sie müssen mit uns kommen, in Sicherheit. Wir haben keine Wünsche, Ihnen zu schaden, aber Sie sind hier in Gefahr.” He kept coming closer, pleading with his strange eyes. Luckily, I composed myself then and stopped staring like an idiot. I approached him and was about to say something, but I was interrupted, by gunfire. (How rude.)

The men fired their weapons erratically at the red head. She swung her sword and melted the bullets. Well, all except one. It struck her in the lower abdomen and with a small gasp of pain she fell. I rushed around the man and grabbed her before she hit the ground and twisted to pass her to him. 

“Nimm sie in Sicherheit.” I turned to face the men, who had stopped their firing once they realized that they actually hit her. I guess you could say that I looked pissed because they saw my face and started firing once again. I raised both of my hands up in front of me, palms out. I focused my will and pushed my shield out, it appeared as a light blue film between us. The men continued to fire, this time the bullets ricocheted back on them, hitting one in the leg and another in the arm.

With the noise of bullets colliding with my shield and the bricks around us I almost didn’t hear the slight BAMF noise the blue man made when he returned for me. He grabbed my shoulder and suddenly I couldn’t see or hear. It was a weird feeling of floating weightlessness that lasted a few seconds before gravity returned. Dark smoke cleared and I was able to adjust to where we were now, on a nearby rooftop. He released my shoulder immediately and rushed towards the woman, she was lying on the ground a few feet away, unconscious and pale. He spoke in panicked and slightly broken English.

“Jury? Nononono, please wake up Jury!” The man knelt by the woman’s, or I guess Jury’s head (Foreign names are kinda weird…). He didn’t hear me approach over his own mumbling, he only looked up when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Shhh, give her room to breath, she’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?” He nearly screamed at me, but I couldn’t blame him for his panic, so I just kept speaking calmly.

“Sir, you need to calm down, just breath.” I just kept staring at him until he actually did, his breathing slowly evening out. I knelt down on Jury’s other side. I placed my left hand over her forehead (in order to keep her unconscious, this wasn’t going to be pleasant.) and let my right hand hover over the wound on her abdomen. I pushed out a breath and covered the wound with my hand, closing my eyes I concentrated. My palm grew warm, as a faint glow appeared where my skin touched hers. I felt a piercing phantom pain in my own abdomen as the healing began, and I could feel the bullet coming towards the surface. I picked it out and tossed it aside before covering the wound again, allowing it to fully stitch itself closed. At least enough to where it was no longer open and bleeding wound.

The phantom pain in my side was fading now, but it was still unpleasant, I needed a distraction as my own body healed. Talking would have to suffice.

“This might take a while, she seems to have lost a large amount of blood when she teleported…What’s your name?”

“It’s Nightcrawler.” He answered with a smile when he saw Jury’s newly semi-healed skin.

I looked at him with a deadpan stare on my face. “…You’re named after a worm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More German translations, you make life easier Google translate.
> 
> Ja = Yes
> 
> Was ist das, du sprichst nicht? Sie haben keine Sorge um Ihr eigenes wertloses-ss-s Leben, Straßen urchin? Den bereit dich vor, dich su sterben Tier! = What is this, you do not speak? You have no concern for your own worthles-ss-s life, street urchin? Then prepare to die you Tier!
> 
> Bitte, Sie müssen mit uns kommen, in Sicherheit. Wir haben keine Wünsche, Ihnen zu schaden, aber Sie sind hier in Gefahr. = Please, you must come with us, to safety. We have no wish to harm you, but you are in danger here.
> 
> Nimm sie in Sicherheit. = Take her to safety.
> 
> Hello once again readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, one major note here: the character Jury is owned by kanami-ryu.deviantart.com/ please check out her page for more information on her character.
> 
> Also I am working setting up character profiles for OCs that will be appearing in my fics, that way you can read up on their mutations, history, appearance, ect all in one place! They along with the MCU timeline will be updated as fics get written and character development occurs.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	3. Lässt sich fallen, weich wie Schnee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lässt sich fallen, weich wie Schnee = It drops softly like snow

At that he laughed, but corrected himself. “Well, Nightcrawler is my nickname. My real name is Kurt Wagner.”

That got a smile. “I am Kajak, it is very nice to meet you Kurt, despite the circumstances.” No they don’t need to know my last name; I don’t know enough to trust them with it yet. “You said you came here to take me to safety?” I asked quietly, hoping he didn’t think too much on my omission of my full name. I looked back at Jury, who was slowly gaining more of her own color back and radiating more heat, which I guessed was a good thing.

I could feel his eyes on me now, fully taking in my appearance. This is always where being near other people tended to get the most awkward. They always see the same thing, my paler-then-healthy skin and matted dark blonde hair. Oversized clothes that, while they had many layers, were rather filthy. That plus a heavy leather trench coat and boots that tended to be caked with mud didn’t exactly lend to making my appearance anywhere near friendly. I didn’t exactly meet his eyes when he spoke again.

“Yes, we were sent here by Professor Xavier to see if you would like to come to his school. It is a safe place for people like us.” I looked up, somewhat intrigued. A school? A school where I could be safe? I didn’t want to get my hopes up after the last few years on my own, but this felt like it was a legitimate chance to get away from this place. To get away from my own misery. But I didn’t exactly want to show too much enthusiasm, so I kept my voice neutral.

“A school for mutants?” He nodded when I looked up, so I gave a small smile. But I heard something that made it vanish rather quickly. The drunks had run away when we disappeared, but I heard footsteps. They were made by s single man, and they moved with purpose.

“We have to move, someone’s coming. I know somewhere safe for now.” I lifted my left hand off of Jury’s forehead; her eyes flew open as if she’d been electrocuted. She attempted to sit up and almost managed to before I forced her back down, which was rather difficult, as she was larger then me. (She was at least 175 centimeters!)

“Shhh, you’re disoriented, you need to lie down for a second. We’ll help you move, but you must stay calm or your wound might reopen. Kurt, we must move quickly, how far can you teleport?”

“About three miles at a time.”

“Good, but we won’t need to go that far. Komm mit mir.” 

I stood, checking to make sure Jury didn’t try to pop up again, and walked toward the edge of the roof. Kurt followed and when he reached me I pointed in the direction of the now rising moon. It was raining more heavily now with clouds rolling into the city.

“You see at building three blocks away, on the corner? You need to get us to the second floor, near the back of the building. Can you do that?”

“Ja, no problem.”

We returned to Jury, who had sat up slowly on her own, and helped her stand fully. Kurt supported most of Jury’s weight on his shoulder before placing a hand on my arm to teleport us away.

~~~

Careful to remain undetected by his prey, two rooftops away a brick wall of a man stands watching. In the distance he hears an almost silent thud as the three land safely on the wood floors in an abandoned building. He smiles to himself as he lightly jumps from his perch to peruse his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we have to credit the wonderful Google translate for the German in the fic, I use Google translate way more than should be normal on a day-to-day basis.
> 
> Komm mit mir. = Come with me.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Der Wahnsinn ist nur eine schmale Brücke die ufer sind vernunft und Trieß

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Wahnsinn ist nur eine schmale Brücke die ufer sind vernunft und Trieß = Insanity is just a narrow bridge the shores are reason and urge

Sabertooth stayed below. He knew the stairs could barley hold the girl’s weight, much less his. With patience that he swears isn’t his he listens. Sniffing quietly at the air, her blood is enticing, and that in itself if interesting, that normally does not happen with his assigned prey. The girl is waiting as well. He studies the ceiling; the only way for her to get out is the fire escape by the back window of the building. The only way for her to reach it safely is to jump over a large hole in the middle of the floor. A perfect opportunity for him to end this.

The girl has realized this as well; he can hear her shifting footsteps as she readies herself for the running jump she will have to take. He mimics her steps and up through the hole as he sees her shadow go over it. His claws rip through the leather of her jacket as he lands on the second floor.

Sabertooth realizes a second too late that he has been tricked. The jacket is just that, a jacket. He turns in time to see the girl rushing towards the window by the front of the building. She jumps and crashes through before he is able to snatch her. He clutches at the window frame as he watches her fall.

A cloud of smoke suddenly obscures Kajak from his view. Kurt grabs her and teleports before they hit the ground. As the smoke clears, it becomes apparent to Sabertooth that she has escaped far from his grasp. In a fit of rage he slams is fist against the nearest wall, and succeed in shattering the majority of windows in the building.

~~~

After a few rooftop jumps we reappear on the inside of an incredible jet. I smell more of my own blood; it’s coming from a dozen little cuts on my face and throat courtesy of the window. Kurt guides me to a chair and I can hear him tell Jury to go get a medical kit. I try, repeatedly to no avail, to tell him that I’m fine. For some reason he thinks open wounds are a big deal.

“Stop it, you’re hurt.”

“Calm down, I already took care of it.”

“But the blood!”

“They’re already healed, they were just flesh wounds.”

“But…”

Thankfully this is where Jury stops his hen pecking by handing me a damp towel. I wipe off the blood to where he can see what was left of my cuts, bright pink lines that are fading quickly. This does not appease his worries though.

“That was some escape plan! Jumping out a window? That was practically suicidal!”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Now I was getting a bit miffed, there was no reason to be over reacting like this.

“Oh, stop arguing you two!” Jury yelled over us, whilst rolling her eyes. “Come on Kurt, we need to get out of here. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him to the copilot’s seat. He didn’t argue with her, but every few minutes he would look back at me. I’m assuming to make sure I didn’t suddenly drop dead. By the fifth time he did it I stuck my tongue out at him and he finally stopped. 

Childish? Yes, but it got him to stop, so I won’t complain.

Jury started up the jet and got us home bound, and it was about then that I was starting to wonder exactly where home meant for us. But I didn’t exactly want to trigger a full-blown conversation either, so I stayed quiet. After a while Jury was the one to break the silence.  
“So why were you living in that warehouse?”

Great, more awkward questions. Eh, might as well not fight it. “…I thought no one would find me there.”

“Who was looking for you?”

“Probably city or military police.”

She turned around in her seat, setting the jet on autopilot. “Why military?”

“That was an abandoned military warehouse, they frown upon people squatting there.” I decided to get more comfortable, drawing my legs up underneath me. “But I liked it because they could never inspect the second story, the rotten stairs and all. And I really didn’t want to get arrested, to many questions would’ve been brought up.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story.” Oh dear, this line of questioning will not end well.

Kurt decided to chirp in, “It’s a long flight.”

Oh gods, cliches, just what I need. I sighed dramatically in a vain attempt to postpone the inevitable. “I’m supposed to be dead.”

That got a nice long silence before the expected “What?”

“A little over three years ago I was still living on base with my father. I had some friends, other army brats; we went out one night. There was an accident. A car was going the wrong way on the autobahn. It hit us head on. There were no survivors.” I stopped for a second, reliving the memory a little. The sounds of screeching tires, the smell of broken plexi glass in my nose, the feeling of something through my heart. I started talking again just to get out of my own head. 

“I woke up in the morgue after the mortician removed the shrapnel from my heart. I think I gave the poor guy a heart attack when I got up.” A small smile. “My body was reported stolen, I guess the guy thought he hallucinated or something. I couldn’t exactly go back home after that. I didn’t know what I was at first. I found that warehouse a little while after. The military police have been getting suspicious lately, putting out more patrols. I had to be careful, I thought I was safe. But whoever that guy was, he definitely was not military.”

They were quiet for a moment as they absorbed that, Jury asked; “The who was he, if he wasn’t military?”

“He called himself Sabertooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, not much to comment on this one other than: no, that is not an understatement, Sabertooth will literally haunt Kajak’s nightmares and hopefully there will be more fics related to that down the line.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	5. Und um Erlösung wirst du flehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und um Erlösung wirst du flehen = And you will beg for redemption

I landed on one of the larger worktables; it had various pieces of mechanical equipment scattered on it. I was lucky because I hadn’t impaled myself on one of them when I landed, point in my favor. It was dark despite the light from outside, but I was still able to see. Pieces of strangely warped metal were positioned all throughout the space as were the tools used to make them. It was an eerie sight at the best of times, much less with an imminent threat. And not exactly a good choice to have a fight in, but we have to work with what we’re given.

I looked towards the thrown open doors; he was still standing by the entrance. All I could see was his silhouette, but that was enough to have me worried. He was thick with muscle, obvious despite his baggy trench coat. His shadow spread out over the floor like an ink stain, growing as he walked further in. It was hard to make out any details of his face but I could see his hands, his nails were curved into claws. This was not going to be fun.

“You’re hard to find, Tier.”

“Who’s looking?”

Stalling is always a great strategy, especially when you have no idea how you’re going to get out of a situation. I did not want to fight this man, if you could call him that, beast was a more fitting title. He looked like a Berserker. I heard the quiet BAMF of Kurt leaving and smiled internally, at least they should be safe from this guy, whoever he is.

I didn’t quite expect the answer he gave. It was a laugh, a chuckle if you will. Then, of all things, he crouched on all fours and launched himself at me with unbelievable speed. Who the fuck does that? To say I was surprised would be an understatement, and no, I didn’t manage to dodge that. He tackled me off of the worktable and onto the cement floor.

Was there debris on that part of the floor you ask? Why yes, of course there was, why wouldn’t there be. I managed to roll him off of me with his own momentum and got the hell away from him, because I did not want to do that again. 

I winced as I felt a piece of metal protruding out of my lower back; I pulled it out and threw it away. I had my own blood on my hand and it was almost all that I could smell. The man, now a few feet away from me, stood up again and light fell on his face. He sniffed the air and smiled, showing his pointed canines that matched mine. He can probably smell my blood from all the way over there too, which is rather disturbing.

“Who are you?” I whispered, trying to stall for more time. I have a flair for the dramatic. I totally didn’t whisper to stop my voice from shaking, nope. I can see his eyes now. They are deep set and wild, the eyes of an animal.

“They call me Sabertooth.” Was what he answered before launching himself once again. This time I was prepared, and I got the hell away from him. I ran for the stairs, they cracked under my weight but didn’t break and I made it to the second floor. Time to come up with a plan, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, how’s it going?
> 
> Just so you know the Sabertooth that I have in mind is the one from X-Men Origins: Wolverine played by Liev Schreiber in 2009, not the X-Men (2000) Sabertooth. This is because Liev Schreiber reminds me of the Sabertooth from the comics, he’s an awesome actor, and his portrayal scares me a little. (Which in this case is a good thing)
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Neimand quält mich so zum Scherz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neimand quält mich so zum Scherz = No one tortures me just for fun

Sabertooth stayed below. He knew the stairs could barley hold the girl’s weight, much less his. With patience that he swears isn’t his he listens. Sniffing quietly at the air, her blood is enticing, and that in itself if interesting, that normally does not happen with his assigned prey. The girl is waiting as well. He studies the ceiling; the only way for her to get out is the fire escape by the back window of the building. The only way for her to reach it safely is to jump over a large hole in the middle of the floor. A perfect opportunity for him to end this.

The girl has realized this as well; he can hear her shifting footsteps as she readies herself for the running jump she will have to take. He mimics her steps and up through the hole as he sees her shadow go over it. His claws rip through the leather of her jacket as he lands on the second floor.

Sabertooth realizes a second too late that he has been tricked. The jacket is just that, a jacket. He turns in time to see the girl rushing towards the window by the front of the building. She jumps and crashes through before he is able to snatch her. He clutches at the window frame as he watches her fall.

A cloud of smoke suddenly obscures Kajak from his view. Kurt grabs her and teleports before they hit the ground. As the smoke clears, it becomes apparent to Sabertooth that she has escaped far from his grasp. In a fit of rage he slams is fist against the nearest wall, and succeed in shattering the majority of windows in the building.

~~~

After a few rooftop jumps we reappear on the inside of an incredible jet. I smell more of my own blood; it’s coming from a dozen little cuts on my face and throat courtesy of the window. Kurt guides me to a chair and I can hear him tell Jury to go get a medical kit. I try, repeatedly to no avail, to tell him that I’m fine. For some reason he thinks open wounds are a big deal.

“Stop it, you’re hurt.”

“Calm down, I already took care of it.”

“But the blood!”

“They’re already healed, they were just flesh wounds.”

“But…”

Thankfully this is where Jury stops his hen pecking by handing me a damp towel. I wipe off the blood to where he can see what was left of my cuts, bright pink lines that are fading quickly. This does not appease his worries though.

“That was some escape plan! Jumping out a window? That was practically suicidal!”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Now I was getting a bit miffed, there was no reason to be over reacting like this.

“Oh, stop arguing you two!” Jury yelled over us, whilst rolling her eyes. “Come on Kurt, we need to get out of here. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him to the copilot’s seat. He didn’t argue with her, but every few minutes he would look back at me. I’m assuming to make sure I didn’t suddenly drop dead. By the fifth time he did it I stuck my tongue out at him and he finally stopped. 

Childish? Yes, but it got him to stop, so I won’t complain.

Jury started up the jet and got us home bound, and it was about then that I was starting to wonder exactly where home meant for us. But I didn’t exactly want to trigger a full-blown conversation either, so I stayed quiet. After a while Jury was the one to break the silence.  
“So why were you living in that warehouse?”

Great, more awkward questions. Eh, might as well not fight it. “…I thought no one would find me there.”

“Who was looking for you?”

“Probably city or military police.”

She turned around in her seat, setting the jet on autopilot. “Why military?”

“That was an abandoned military warehouse, they frown upon people squatting there.” I decided to get more comfortable, drawing my legs up underneath me. “But I liked it because they could never inspect the second story, the rotten stairs and all. And I really didn’t want to get arrested, to many questions would’ve been brought up.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story.” Oh dear, this line of questioning will not end well.

Kurt decided to chirp in, “It’s a long flight.”

Oh gods, cliches, just what I need. I sighed dramatically in a vain attempt to postpone the inevitable. “I’m supposed to be dead.”

That got a nice long silence before the expected “What?”

“A little over three years ago I was still living on base with my father. I had some friends, other army brats; we went out one night. There was an accident. A car was going the wrong way on the autobahn. It hit us head on. There were no survivors.” I stopped for a second, reliving the memory a little. The sounds of screeching tires, the smell of broken plexi glass in my nose, the feeling of something through my heart. I started talking again just to get out of my own head. 

“I woke up in the morgue after the mortician removed the shrapnel from my heart. I think I gave the poor guy a heart attack when I got up.” A small smile. “My body was reported stolen, I guess the guy thought he hallucinated or something. I couldn’t exactly go back home after that. I didn’t know what I was at first. I found that warehouse a little while after. The military police have been getting suspicious lately, putting out more patrols. I had to be careful, I thought I was safe. But whoever that guy was, he definitely was not military.”

They were quiet for a moment as they absorbed that, Jury asked; “The who was he, if he wasn’t military?”

“He called himself Sabertooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys, I know that Sabertooth POV was kind of rough and mainly in third person. What can I say, I’m not really good at writing from different characters perspectives, and Sabertooth’s mindset is not something I really want to delve into -like- ever.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	7. Das Abendlicht verjagt die Schatten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Abendlicht verjagt die Schatten = The evening light chases away the shadows

Many hours later Jury was looking better thanks to a few more healing sessions and Kurt had gotten over his ‘mood’ and was chatting animatedly again. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, not being used to healing other people proved to be more exhausting then I expected. Sure, I can heal myself easily but doing so to others is taxing.

Kurt kept trying to talk to me, which was nice but annoying. After a while he noticed my words were starting to slur and left me alone for a bit. But the peace didn’t last because curiosity annoyed the cat until I wanted to kill it.

“Why were those humans calling you Tier?”

I opened my eyes begrudgingly and sighed to see them both waiting for my answer. Damn it. “The people in the streets somehow figured out that I was different, or that something was wrong with me. So, usually when they were drunk, they would start harassing me to the point where it became a sport for them. They thought of it as a foxhunt, and after a while they decided I wasn’t worthy of being referred to as a human anymore. So instead they just called me animal.”

“So I take it ‘Tier’ means animal?” Jury asked quietly.

“Ja, it does.” I said as I sunk down into my chair, prepared to sleep even longer.

~~~

I feel the jet lowering in the sky and open my eyes. 

“Where are we?”

“Over New York, welcome to America!” Jury enthusiastically shared.

“Wow, someplace new.” Genuine excitement ran through my veins again, only hampered by the exhaustion I felt in my bones.

The jet landed smoothly, I am both eager and fearful of what awaits once we exit the plane. The jet lands and outside it is dark; giving the impression that wherever we are it’s an ungodly hour. I am so tired I’m not sure I can walk, my hands look pale (er than usual) and I can still feel the grit of glass on my skin. Awesome way to greet new people, I’m sure it’ll be the best impression ever.

We are in an air craft hanger and we are greeted by two people. One is an older gentleman in a wheelchair; he has no hair but does have a gentle expression on his face. The other is fairly tall and I can’t immediately place an age on him, all I can tell is that he definitely is older then I am. He has dark hair and beard and he is rather muscular. He looks about as grouchy as I am at this time of night.

The gentleman spoke first, “Welcome home Jury, Nightcrawler. And welcome to you Miss Kajak.”

His friendliness was a tad unnerving, but that is probably due to my lack of socialization. I think he realizes this because he speaks with an overly calm tone that I would guess works well on temperamental children. His accent is slightly British.

“My name is Charles Xavier, and I am the head of this place. It is the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. This is a school for mutants, a place where people like us can be safe.”

I smile slightly and go to move forward, but I feel something warm going down my nose and sudden light-headedness. I put my hand to my nose and pull it back only to see blood. “Oh, I’m sorry…” I sway on my feet, but Jury and Kurt steady me so I don’t fall.

Xavier just smiles kindly. “It’s alright my dear, you are exhausted, get some rest. We shall speak in the morning.” 

~~~

He watches them escort Kajak away with a neutral expression on his face.

The other gentleman waits until they are out of earshot before he speaks. “I thought you said this was another healer?”

“Oh she is Logan. She is both capable of healing herself as well as others. Quite a useful talent. Unfortunately, it seems as if she suffers repercussions if she uses her powers too much over a small amount of time. Hence the nose bleed. But I have a feeling that, with training, she has unlimited potential.”

“So who did she save at the cost of her own health?”

“Jury. If she hadn’t, Jury might not have made it home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, we’ve made it to the end of my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it and want to find out more about Kajak and her story! Please let me know your thoughts about the fic, all recommendations and advice are welcome. 
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
